In the Dead of Winter
by Guy Buddy
Summary: Wherein the cold of winter is barely held back by thin wooden walls, something more dangerous than a bear roams the Forest, and a former arch Villain aims for redemption.
1. Chapter 1

"This seem sketchy to anyone else?" Cody nervously asked as Geoff took yet another turn too quickly for the Tech Geek's liking.

"The Arch-villain of World Tour is inviting us to his secluded mansion to apologize to us. Pretty sure this is the very definition of sketchy, brah." Geoff answered.

"Well, then why are we going?" Cody tugged on the collar of his sweater.

"We're going because, for some reason, Bridgette is willing to give Alejandro the chance to apologize. The real question is why are you going, little dude?" Cody nervously looked to the floor.

"It's Sierra...I honestly thought that after the finale, her and me had come to an agreement. It took all of a week for her to resume stalking me, and even worse than before. I've seen her driving by my house once a day for the last week. I just want a vacation."

"Dude, you're gonna need to call the cops on her."

"I know, but...I know she's a decent person at heart. I don't want to send her to prison."

"Cody, sometimes in order to be kind you have to be cruel." Bridgette chimed in.

"Look, I'll do it, but first I'm just gonna chill for a week." Cody answered.

"I think that's the place."

The 3 teenagers looked as the large manor(somewhere in size between a large cabin and a mansion) finally came into view. The Descending snow and soon to be setting sun gave it an eerie appearance, as though it was the type of place a hockey-mask wearing maniac would haunt.

Geoff pulled up to a rather large gate, at least 9 foot tall, and took the keys out of the car.

" Bridge...are you sure?"

" Yes, I'm sure." The trio got out, with Cody quickly reapplying his scarf over his mouth to defend himself from the harsh wind. Geoff stepped forward and pressed the button labeled "call".

"Uh, it's Geoff, Bridge, and the Codester, could you let us in?" It took but a second before a loud beep was heard, and the gate swung open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cody gladly bathed in the heat of Alejandro's luxury mansion while he took off his coat, scarf, and snow boots.

He walked through the walkway to find Alejandro in perhaps the most unlikely thing of all: A turtleneck sweater.

" Hello, Geoff, Bridgette, Cody. Welcome to my humble abode.

"Yeah, it's real humble." Said Geoff, not bothering to hide his disgust for the Spaniard. Alejandro ignored this.

"The other guests are in the living room. There's hot chocolate and cookies out. Make yourself at home." That was all Cody had to hear as he rushed through the hallway

"He is to candy what Owen is to all food" Bridgette remarked causing Geoff to crack a small smile while Alejandro chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cody methodically took a cookie from each platter, one chocolate chip, one oatmeal raisin, one peanut butter, and one fudge and sat down with a large cup of hot chocolate. He blew on the coco before taking a large gulp and then tearing into the peanut butter cookie.

"Hello Cody. "The tech geek looked up, cheeks full of cookie to see his former bandmate and one of his best friends. Cody quickly gulped down the sweets.

" Harold! How have you been?!" Cody hopped to his feet and the two friends exchanged a high five.

" I'm doing good."

"Really," The tech geek raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd still be mad over the whole Alejandro tricking you thing."

"Not really, my life's been going great the past few months." Harold said with a full smile "And besides, everybody here, including you, got screwed over by him. I think I'm among good company."

Cody looked around him and had to agree with the nerd: DJ, Bridgette, Linsdey, Tyler, Owen, and Noah with some girl Cody had never seen before.

"Who's that with Noah?" Cody pointed at the girl standing next to Noah.

"You didn't watch the Ridonculous Race?" It was Harold's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Cody nodded no.

"That's Emma, she's his girlfriend."

"Huh ...good on him. Hopefully this will put an end to all those stupid Star Stalker 'articles' about us being secretly gay for each other."

"You're still dealing with that?" Harold asked, non believing.

"Yep, all over one kiss...on the ear...while we were asleep…..from over a year ago."

Cody and every other guest in the room, sans Emma, froze as a familiar voice made itself known.

"Hello everyone," Courtney said, waving her hand "It's good to see you all again."

DJ, Bridgette and Owen all waved back.

Linsdey yelled out "Hi Carol!"

Tyler and Noah both just glared at the C.I.T.

Emma looked at her boyfriend, who just a minute before had been smiling, with a raised eyebrow.

Courtney seemed to wilt underneath the glares and made her way over to Bridgette.

"Well, previously good company." Harold muttered.

"How's Leshawna been?"

"I don't know, we split after the finale."

"She flirted with Alejandro and then left you? You seem oddly mellow about that..."

"She didn't break up with me, I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"I guess, after seeing how she reacted to Heather honestly trying to warn her about Alejando's manipulations and getting her tooth knocked out for it made me realize she wasn't as awesome as I previously thought. So I gave her an ultimatum: Apologize to Heather or we're through."

"Wow, no offense dude, but I didn't think you'd have the heart to do that. You really seemed to love her."

"I did. Emphasis on the past tense." Harold's tone had taken a turn for the wistful

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alejandro did his best to keep his smile and spirits high. He almost faltered when a certain delinquent and his goth girlfriend came in through the door.

"Hello Duncan, Gwen. I'm so glad you came."

"Calm down Mister Rogers, I'm just here for the free food." Alejandro's eyes narrowed.

"Well, in that case, we have refreshments in the living room." He pointed. "Right down the hallway."

"Thanks Al." Duncan said sarcastically.

Alejandro seethed but kept the smile plastered on his face.

After Gwen and Duncan were both gone, Alejandro took a deep breath. That was everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cody nervously fidgeted in his chair, secretly wondering if Alejandro hated him especially.

It was a large kitchen table, with enough room for all the contestants to still have plenty of breathing and elbow room. That being said, the tech geek was right across from Duncan, the delinquent that Gwen had hooked up with in the 3rd season after one day of him being back.

To the tech geek's left was Courtney, the bossy C.I.T. who had swung a machete at his foot during that season's finale.

And to his right was Cody's Gothic crush Gwen. Which would have been great if not for the fact that her current boyfriend was glaring daggers at the tech geek, almost daring him to even look at her.

_Maybe being in juvie gives you the ability to read minds?_ Cody wondered.

Alejando walked in from a nearby dark room.

"Hola, former competitors and enemies. I've invited you all…"

"You've invited us here to apologize ...we read the invitations, bro." Geoff plainly stated. His distaste for the host on full display.

"Indeed" Alejandro gave a condescending smirk "so if you would allow me to apologize to you, one-by-one, I'd like to begin." The spaniard cleared his throat.

"Bridgette, you are a lovely woman with an obviously loving boyfriend. I'm sorry for causing an unnecessary strain on your relationship." Geoff seemed unimpressed at Alejandro's apology.

"DJ, Harold, I apologize for preying on your better nature. I took advantage of your trusting belief in humanity,and for that, I am sorry."

Duncan snorted when Alejandro finished. If Al heard him, he gave no sign of it.

"Tyler, I let you believe we were friends and then abandoned you for doing the right thing."

Duncan rolled his eyes at that jock-flattering recollection of events.

"Noah, I'm sorry for ruining your time on the show. Especially since you were doing so well."

Duncan snorted again, but actually spoke this time.

"Now you're apologizing just for playing the game. Jesus Al, what happened to make you such a wimp?" Alejandro seethed, worse than before, but ignored the delinquent.

"Owen, I'm sorry for abusing your trust and kicking you off the plane."

"Cody, I'm sorry for knocking you into the sea and almost making you fish food."

"A shame the shark didn't get him." Duncan muttered, before speaking up" So when you gonna get to me, Al?"

"Would you stop?!" The latin charmer shouted "I'm trying to do the right thing. Hostia puta, what is wrong with you? Why are you such a gilipollas?!"

Duncan's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with me, what the hell is wrong with you? You're trying to apologize to these dweebs when half of them don't even deserve it." Duncan rolled his eyes as he said it.

"You don't deserve it! I only invited you because you were the closest thing to a friend I made on the show, but seeing you has reminded me of the capullo I used to be. It seems that you are still one." Alejandro sneered, acting indistinguishable from his season three self.

"Hey I may not know what those words meant, but I'm pretty sure I don't like it." Duncan spat the retort.

"How exactly do you expect you to believe you're different now then you were on World Tour?" Gwen questioned "Jerks like you don't change"

"I assure you, my intentions are pure. I truly am a changed man."

"What changed?" Linsdey butted in

"I'm glad you asked...Dulzura, you can come out now."

A very pale girl with ethereal green eyes and white blonde hair walked in and stood next to Alejandro.

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey aren't you that aura reading chick from season four?" Asked Tyler.

"Indeed, I am. My name is Dawn."

"And you are more brilliant than the Sun's rise." Alejandro complimented, while Dawn blushed.

"How in the world did a girl like you end up with a snake like Al?" Gwen asked, the disbelief in her voice not hidden a bit.

Alejandro gritted his teeth, but stopped when Dawn laid a hand on his shoulder

"His name is Alejandro." She then added in a somewhat nasty tone "How we ended up together is none of your business." The two looked at each other with love in their eyes.

"The bad man being softened by a good woman. Where have I seen that cliche before?"

"Maybe in those romance books you're always reading when you think no one's watching." Emma chimed in, smirking.

Cody started laughing, as did Tyler, Courtney, DJ, and Harold

"Shut up!"

"Aw, Nathan. It's okay to be a romantic."Linsdey said.

Noah just grumbled.

"Hey Al, nice apology and all, but when do we eat?" Owen asked, covering up his hands as soon as the words came out. "Sorry Alejandro."

The Spainard merely frowned, a watchful eye from Dawn keeping him in line as though to say _He didn't mean to, and we both know it_.

" It's alright Owen. Alejandro is still trying to move past his issues involving his older brother and his feelings of inadequacy regarding him." Dawn said matter-of-factly.

"Amor, please do not lay out my, how you say 'dirty laundry' out for everyone to hear." Alejandro said, massaging his forehead.

At that moment, a beeping was heard.

" Oh, the ham is done!" Dawn squeaked out, running into the kitchen with Alejandro following close behind.

Two awkward minutes later, Dawn walked in carrying the dish holding the ham. Alejandro was close behind her, carrying a bowl of mashed potatoes and a bowl of stuffing in each arm. They spread the food throughout the table.

While Alejandro went back into the kitchen, Dawn began speaking again.

" Alejandro truly is a changed man, and I believe you will all have forgiven him by the end of the weekend." The Spaniard then walked in, carrying a bowl of Mac and cheese and a platter of rolls.

" But the time for forgiveness comes later, for now we feast!" Alejandro declared.

The teens were spread out throughout the living room. Tyler and Linsdey were cuddling in a fur covered chair by the fireplace, completely ignoring the rest of the world.

Geoff was talking with DJ, the two catching up on the past few months since they had seen each other.

Harold and Cody were talking with Noah, and a giggling Emma, and currently doing their best to embarrass an already beet red Noah.

Owen was currently passed out on the couch, an unfortunate victim of the 'itis' as defined by Grandad Freeman.

Alejandro was sitting to the side, staring plaintively through the window as the snow fell and the wind roared.

Gwen and Duncan were slinking off through a side hallway.

Dawn was sitting in a chair, taking the time to observe all of this and more.

" So, you're an Aura reader?" asked Courtney, her tone skeptical.

"Yes." Dawn replied curtly.

" How do we know you're not faking?"

" You don't...I've learned no matter how much I do, most people have already closed their minds to the mystical side of life."

" Well, I'm not completely discounting it. Could you give me a demonstration?" Courtney's tone had become defensive.

" Very well," Dawn pointed to Courtney.

" Your aura is surrounded by the murky red of your filed attempts to win Total Drama and your regret over the way your relationship with Duncan went. I can also see the murky gold of your attempts to 'cram' for your College exam, the bright yellow of your phobia of losing control, and black around your heart chakra...that's probably because you are refusing to forgive anyone." Courtney looked shocked for just a second before speaking again.

" While that was...interesting, you didn't bring up anything not from the show."

" I brought up your cramming habits…"

" A lot of soon to be college students cram." Courtney answered quickly.

" Very well." Dawn put a finger to her chin before pointing it across the room, at the group of Harold, Cody, and Noah.

" Harold's aura is bright pink, Dawn let out a small giggle oh, he's in a new relationship, and he's in love. That's adorable. Cody's aura is lavender, showing he's a daydreamer, and turquoise, showing he's compassionate. Unfortunately, there's also dark blue, showing either a fear of the future or a fear of the truth. Noah's is... "

"Alright! I believe you." Courtney was rubbing her arm, obviously uncomfortable with the turn of events.

" Don't take it too hard though, your aura also has orange-red and bright red, showing you're a passionate person who's adventurous and productive."

" ...so how exactly did you and Alejandro meet?" asked Courtney, obviously desperate to change the topic away from herself.

Dawn's lips curved into a small smile.

" It's kind of a funny story ...did you see how they kicked me off the Island?

" No, I didn't watch the new season."

" Well, they catapulted me off the island...in a trash bag." Courtney scoffed.

" Why am I not surprised Chris got more sadistic?"

" His Aura is disgusting."

" So what happened after?"

" After barely managing to not drown, I went to the company that owns Total Drama to complain...Alejandro was there, doing the same."

" You almost drowned, what did he have to complain about?!"

" Not winning, getting trampled, getting burnt by lava."

" Oh yeah, I kinda forgot that." Dawn looked out the window.

" It's getting really dark outside." Her eyes widened, just barely.

" Everything okay?"

" Yes...yes, I think so."

" Alright , everyone!" Everyone in the room looked to the aura reader," I think it's time to show you to your rooms."

_Well, Alejandro is definitely still holding a grudge _Cody thought

"I'm sorry, Dawn, but are you sure this is how Alejandro set up the rooms?" Courtney asked, grimacing.

"I am. Bridgette and Geoff, Linsdey and Tyler, Gwen and Duncan, and Noah and Emma are couples so they room together. Owen gets his own room so no one has to sleep next to his gas and his heavy breathing."

"And DJ and Harold were put together because?"

"Oh, Alejandro thought that you might murder Harold over his deception in the first season, and DJ's wimpyness might annoy you more than Cody. You two were on a team for most of season three, you should be able to get along." Cody nervously chuckled.

_Alejandro's trying to make me as miserable as possible, isn't he?_ Cody thought, remembering the numerous times the mocha-skinned C.I.T. had belittled him, the few times she had struck him, and the fact that she had never even helped him with Sierra once.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Every room in the home was unique.

In Duncan and Gwen's room, the delinquent lay asleep already as Gwen sketched out that creepy blonde girl Alejandro was dating.

Tyler and Lindsey were both already asleep, cuddling with each other even while unconscious.

Owen was snoring, laying on his stomach and breathing so heavily that Darth Vader would be embarrassed.

Noah was reading, specifically reading "Of Mice and Men", while his girlfriend was studying her law textbook.

Harold was practicing with his nunchucks while DJ was trying to get comfortable under the covers of his bed.

Bridgette and Geoff were snuggling, whispering sweet nothings into each others' ear.

Courtney was attempting to sleep. Attempting being the correct word as Cody aparantly talked in his sleep. She could make out maybe every third word.

" Sweet...sorry ... apolo...I'm sorr..you seem ...Gwen…."

Courtney wrapped her pillow around her head and groaned in frustration.

Alejandro was sleeping while Dawn was sitting in front of the window. The moonlight bathed the meditating girl while all thoughts slowly seeped out of her head.

She softly hummed.

In, hold for five seconds, then release.

Repeat, breathe in, hold, then release.

Repeat, breathe in, eyes open, then release.

Dawn shrieked, and a previously sleeping Alejandro, rolled out of bed and grabbed Dawn by her shoulders.

" Dulzura, what's wrong?"

Dawn was breathing deeply, shaking.

" Something horrible is blowing in the wind."

The figure clad in black shielded thier eyes while the snow blew harder and harder. The pack on their back was heavy, but it contained everything that they would need.

They grinned, beneath a face mask, as the house holding her targets came into view.

They made their way to the side of the home, and looked in to see a sleeping Owen.

The figure chuckled, smirking sadistically behind the mask

" Showtime!"


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of bacon and pancakes wafted all through the house. Alejandro hummed as he flipped yet another pancake onto a large plate

"What smells so good?" asked Linsdey, with Tyler right behind her.

" Buenos Dias! I've made breakfast Alejandro then put 2 plates loaded up with food on the table Sit, sit. I'm going to wake up everyone else."

Courtney only had one thought while looking in the mirror while she brushed her hair.

Crap

She looked like crap, big bags under her eyes. She looked angrily at the other bed in the room, where Cody was still sleeping deeply.

_Well, at least one of us got a good night's sleep._

Courtney was momentarily startled when a loud knock was heard, before she went to the door and opened it to find Alejandro standing there.

"Good morning Courtney. There's breakfast on the table." And with that, he walked down the hallway to Noah and Emma's room.

"Thanks" she called after him. Her face was a collage of different emotions, communicating the many different feelings she felt for the Spaniard.

One part was anger, as she had a hard time letting go of past actions and he had manipulated her into being little more than a pawn for her in World Tour.

One part was sadness, as he was doing what she had found as impossible as the torture of Sisyphus. Alejandro was actually moving forward and making amends for his past deeds.

And the final part was envy. Alejandro was already being forgiven, with someone who cared about him helping him towards redemption. Courtney, on the other hand, had been gun shy as her two previous relationships had crashed and burned worse than the hindenburg.

" Uh, hey Courtney." Cody said sheepishly while sitting up in his bed.

"There's breakfast," Courtney walked out of the room, leaving Cody.

Alejandro shivered as he opened the door to Owen's room, seeing the window wide open and Owen still asleep in his bed.

"Owen! There's food!"

"Food!" In an instant Owen was on his feet. He then started shivering. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"You opened the window, that's why. Didn't you?"

"I don't think I did...unless I'm sleepwalking again."

Alejandro quickly shut the window.

"Just try not to do it again, hermano. Given how cold it gets at night, you could catch your death!"

"Relax Alejandro" Owen slapped his stomach "I've got plenty of blubber to keep me warm."

"There are pancakes in the kitchen for you."

"Awesome!" The ground rumbled as Owen ran off to the kitchen.

Alejandro took a moment to sigh, before walking out of the room and closing the door.

The closest opened just a bit, and one crazed eye looked out.

"Is everybody done", asked Dawn, finally making herself known.

"Yeah" Owen belched.

"It was sooo good." Exclaimed Lindsey

"It was okay" said Geoff.

" Geoff, be nice!" Chastised Bridgette.

" Well, after a bit, me and Alejandro are going to take you guys skiing."

" Sick, bro!" Tyler approved.

" You remember that physical activity is not my forte right?"

" Come on Noah, it could be fun." Emma argued.

" I've never actually gone skiing before."

" It's fine, I can teach you buddy." Alejandro patted Cody's shoulder.

"This sounds like a perfect opportunity for me to show off my mad skills!" Harold boasted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uncomfortably sandwiched between Geoff and Bridgette, Courtney huffed.

" Look, brah, if you're uncomfortable I can scoot over some more?" Geoff offered.

" Yeah, that'd be great."

Not a minute later, another huff escaped Courtney's lips

" Courtney, what's wrong?"

" Nothing, nothing is wrong." she said quickly.

" Yeah, I'm not some intellectual like Noah, but even I can tell that that's a load of bull." Geoff stated.

Courtney looked down at her feet.

" It's just some of what Dawn said to me earlier. I don't believe in Aura whispering or palm reading, but… Courtney's voice became somber " she pointed out everything wrong with me. Also there's Alejandro."

" What about him?" Bridgette asked.

" The guy everybody hated more than me is starting to turn it around. Back when World Tour ended, I told myself 'Okay, everybody hates you, but everybody hates Alejandro more'. Pretty soon I'm not even going to be able to say that anymore."

"Everybody doesn't hate you Courtney, I know for a fact that I don't." Courtney still looked despondent " and neither does Geoff!"

" Yeah, you're cool...when you're not competing." He said the last part quietly.

"Geoff!"

"No, he's right. Anytime I compete for something, I turn into...well, you know."

" Look, you're feeling bad about it, that's a great first step. But you kinda gotta, you know, actually start asking for forgiveness."

" That's… it's…." She tried to sputter out.

" Sounds to me like you're not really all that interested in forgiveness then."

" So Cody, how have you been Hermano?"

" I've been okay, Alejandro." He said uncertainty

" You don't have to lie Cody, Bridgette told me about Sierra." Dawn chimed in.

" She's still bothering you?"

" She's stalking him at home, and…" Cody was currently doing his best to look small.

" Dulzura, I'm asking Cody." Alejandro looked to the tech geek.

" I don't want to talk about it" He said weakly.

" Cody, has she hurt you?" The Spaniard's tone was tender.

" No, no, it's just, it's making it hard to sleep at night knowing she's probably still out the…." Cody was staring, eyes wide open into the distant treeline.

" Cody," Alejandro waved his hand in front of the geek's face "Cody." Alejandro tried to look where Cody was, but saw nothing but trees and snow.

" Sorry, it was nothing. I think we're almost to the top."

Harold's heart palpitations could be a pain sometimes. Like right now, when he had to go all the way back to the cabin just to get some of his medicine while everybody else got to keep enjoying themselves on the skiing range.. He opened the door wide open, stepping in and heading towards his room.

He rummaged through his first aid kit for a second, taking notice of the floor creaking and groaning in the room to the left.

" Tyler! You forgot something too?" He yelled as he pulled out the wrong pills. "Gosh" was muttered under his breath.

"I'm not Tyler." An unfamiliar voice stated. Harold turned around, but before he could get a good look at his assailant, the baseball bat smashed into his head.

"One down, three to go."


End file.
